


Day 2: First Snow

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fights, The Tuckington is like barely mentioned in one throwaway sentance, Tucker loves Junior, and Junior loves Tucker, not really tuckington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: It's the first snow of the year and Tucker is thankful that it's a Saturday so he can be at home to enjoy it with Junior. Snowmen, snowball fights, cocoa, and snuggles ensue. Modern-day AU.
Relationships: Agent Washington/Lavernius Tucker (mentioned)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 9





	Day 2: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my one-shot a day! Got this one done nice and early, I hope y'all enjoy!

Day 2: First Snow. Tucker wakes up, thankful that it’s a Saturday and he doesn’t have to work, to find the ground covered in snow, knowing Junior is going to be thrilled.

Tucker rolls over, burying his face in one of the many pillows on his bed, this one still faintly smelling of Wash from he had stayed over a couple nights earlier. Noticing that it seems brighter outside than normal, the dark-skinned man drags himself out of bed, shivering slightly as the blanket slips off him. 

Pulling the curtain to the side, he blinks his eyes shut, blinded as the sun bounces off the fresh layer of snow on the ground. He opens his eyes again, slowly this time to allow them to adjust to the brightness outside. The former soldier looks around, guessing there’s about 8 inches of fresh snow on the ground that fell during the nighttime hours. 

Glancing over to the clock, he’s surprised that Junior hasn’t rushed in to wake him up yet, though the boy had been sleeping in later on the weekends recently and been complaining of being more tired than normal. Tucker’s sure it’s another growth spurt and isn’t looking forward to having to shop for winter clothes for the second time this winter. They had had to buy a whole new wardrobe at the beginning of the winter due to his summer growth, and now they would have to do it again. Sighing, Tucker turns from the window, quietly padding down the short hallway to start the coffee maker before peeping in to check on his son, who’s still sound asleep in his bed, not daring to wake him. 

Tucker walks back into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of toaster waffles from the freezer to eat along with his coffee, and sticks them in to heat up. When the waffles are done and the coffee poured, he plops down on the couch, tucking his feet under him, and turns on the TV, pulling up netflix and picking up where he had left off on Criminal Minds.

Forty-five minutes later he hears Junior’s door slam open, his son running down the hall towards the sound of the TV. “Daddy!!! It snowed!! Can we go play in it? I want to make snow angels and a snowman and throw snowballs at each other! Please, please, please, pleeeaeaaaase?” The boy, a carbon copy of his father, stands, bouncing on his toes, eyes lit up, and a hopeful smile across his face, long hair flying everywhere from the combination of bedhead and bouncing. 

“Only after you eat breakfast, okay? Breakfast, and then we’ll bundle up and go out. What do you want?”

“Fiiiiiine. Can I have waffles?”

“Yep, that’s what I had, too. You want chocolate milk or water? I’ll make us some hot chocolate after we come in from the snow.”

“Water.” 

“Alrighty, I got you a cup down, so you can come fill it up. Remember not too full.” 

“Yep!” 

Thirty minutes later, Tucker is zipping up Junior’s heavy winter coat, pulling on his mittens and tucking them under the coat sleeve, and pulling a hat on over Junior's bouncy curls before repeating the process with himself, both males having changed out of pajamas and into appropriate snow clothes. 

“Alright, ready?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go!” Tucker grabs the apartment key, placing it securely inside a zipper pocket, and the father and son head out the door, Tucker reminding Junior not to run down the stairs since they could be slippery. 

The two head to where there’s a grassy area at their apartment complex, one that the landlord said any kids living in the complex could play in with adult supervision, and Junior immediately flops into the snow to make an angel, Tucker not far behind him, hearing a snowplow in the distance cutting through the otherwise silent atmosphere that only comes when it snows. After snow angels, Junior decides it’s time for a snowman, and the two set to work, making sure to make the snowman small enough so that they’ll still have enough left for a snowball fight after. 

Junior gathers a few small sticks to be the arms and nose, and Tucker spots a couple of acorns from one of the trees to be the eyes, and once they’re on, the father and son step back, admiring their handiwork, laughing of how rediculous the stick-for-a-nose looks. 

“Do you know what time it is now, dad?”

“Hmmmm…” Tucker sticks a finger to his mouth, pretending to think hard, “time to go in!”

“Noooooo!!”

“Hmmmm… time to make more snow angels?”

“Nooooo!”

“Well then I guess it’s just time for us to sit out here and get really cold?”

“Noooo, daddy!”

“Wait! You don’t mean,” he drops his voice to a stage-whisper, “a snowball fight?”

“Yeah!!!” And that’s all it takes for Junior to slap a face full of snow into Tucker's face, running away laughing as Tucker blindly scoops up some snow and throws it in the general direction of his six-year-old, laughing back as he hears some of it make contact. 

After another twenty minutes, the father and son are exhausted, breathing heavy and laughing at their snow-covered hats and hair, freezing. “Come on, bud, let’s go in and get some hot chocolate, what do you say?” 

“Yeah! I like the sound of that!” 

The two stomp and shake off what snow they can before climbing the stairs to their second-story entrance, immediately feeling the warmth when they enter the building. “Go change out of those clothes into something dry and warm, okay bud? I’m gunna set the milk on to warm up before I change. Put your wet clothes in the bathroom and I’ll hang them up to dry.” 

“Okay, daddy! Can I pick a movie for us to watch when I’m done?”

“Yup.” Tucker pops the ‘P’ making Junior laugh as he retreats down the hallway. 

Tucker grabs the milk, pouring some into a pan and setting the temperature on low before jogging down the hall to change quickly, wanting to be back in the kitchen to finish the cocoa before the milk overheats.

Once the clothes are hung off of various bathroom surfaces, dry clothes have been donned, and mugs of cocoa with marshmallows have been poured for both, the father and son curl up on the couch to watch Elf, Junior’s favorite Christmas movie. 

Tucker smiles gently down at his son curled into his side; things weren’t always as easy as they were now, and even now he had to budget things to stay within his paycheck, but he no longer needed assistance to care for his son and he was proud of that and proud that he had his son in his life. He smiles wider as he sees Junior try to hide a yawn, yawning himself. 

By the end of the movie, Junior can barely keep his eyes open, and Tucker suggests that they put on another movie and lay down, napping if they want. The six-year agrees, loving the days he gets to cuddle with his dad and be lazy. As the two settle in, Junior practically laying on top of his father, Tucker sighs contentedly, squeezing his arms around his son a little tighter, happy that this snow day fell on a day where they could relax and enjoy their time together.


End file.
